The present invention relates to an apparatus for analyzing an image captured from a video, and more particularly, to an apparatus, a method, and a computer readable recording medium for analyzing a video using a captured image, for collecting screen images from a video through a network and analyzing information related to the respective collected images.
Generally, the Internet is an open network configured to apply a common protocol called a transfer control protocol/Internet protocol (TCP/IP) to opponent computers that enables anybody anywhere in the world to freely access and use the computers. Users may use various services such as transmission of multimedia information in accordance with the development of a compression technology, transmission of an e-mail, transmission of a file, the World Wide Web (WWW), and the like, as well as transmission of basic character information, through the Internet.
As described above, in accordance with the rapid increase in the use of the Internet domestically and globally, the importance of the Internet as a strategic tool for increasing efficiency and productivity over all of the existing industries has rapidly increased. New business opportunities through the Internet have also been continuously created, fields of the Internet have expanded, and operators using the Internet have also gradually increased.
Meanwhile, recently, in accordance with the diffusion of digital apparatuses such as smart phones, and the like, a large amount of private video contents (for example, user created content (UCC)) have been created, and it has been generalized to view television broadcasting, movie contents, and the like, on the web through a video on demand (VOD) service, or the like.
In order to allow these video contents to be smoothly consumed, various video meta information including information on a specific scene is required so that search and browsing for desired contents are possible. For example, in a current video search or service, meta information in a text form related to a video, such as the title, the date, the number of views, and the like, of the video, has been mainly used, and the popularity of a video has been recognized using the number of views, and the like, of the corresponding video.
However, in a method of searching a video using only the meta information in a text form as described above, a popular scene in a corresponding video that should be viewed may not be recognized, and the number of discussions about the video on the Internet (for example, other websites), except for the case in which the video is directly linked and posted, may also not be recognized.
In addition, cases in which users upload a specific screen image captured from the video, rather than the video itself, on the web and have discussions about the contents of the corresponding video with other users on a social network service (SNS) sites such as Facebook, Twitter, or the like, or their blogs or homepages through the specific screen image has been frequently generated.
Particularly, in the case of contents requiring a copyright and a log-in in order to be reproduced, it is difficult to directly post and attach the contents on a website, and it is not easy to acquire a unique uniform resource locator (URL) for a specific scene of a video about which the user wants to talk. Therefore, even in news, only a specific scene of a broadcasting or a movie, instead of the corresponding video, is captured and utilized as an article.
As described above, information including rich meta information related to a video distributed together with an image captured from the video has not been directly connected to the corresponding video.
Meanwhile, as a technology for providing related information on video contents, a contents service method capable of generating source information in a video literary work, storing the source information in a database, and calculating similarity between the source information and scene data to extract a source has been disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0857381 (Patent Document 1) entitled “Content Service System and Method” and filed by NHN Inc.
However, these methods according to the related art simply provide only the meta information on a video and do not provide related information on images in which main scenes are captured.
Therefore, a method of effectively providing various related information on each image captured from a video to increase utilization of the video has been demanded.